


Petrichor

by Lady_RhaeSnow18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Theodore Nott, Alpha werewolf, Alternate Universe, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post Hogwarts, Sequel, Tattooed Theodore Nott, Tattoos, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Theo, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolfsbane, rare words title, wolf transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_RhaeSnow18/pseuds/Lady_RhaeSnow18
Summary: That wonderful  smell in the air after the rain had come. It was the smell of everything he'd come to love; home and her and now it held the promise of so much more. It was the promise of his future like he’d never imagined it before.[Sequel to Wolf King - can be read as a stand alone][Theomione]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This was written as a sequel to Wolf King but it can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> Fancasts: Theo Nott - Can Yaman; Hermione Granger - Emma Watson
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

_Petrichor (n). the wonderful smell in the air after it has been raining._

The earth always smelled so clean after a good rain. He could smell the pine of the woods and the delicate sweetness of the flowers. The dirt was now quite damp beneath his bare feet as he made his way back towards the manor. Another moon, another transformation. Yet this one felt different. More significant. As always his senses were already heightened from his change. They would take some time to settle back to normal – well normal for him. A rustle of leaves gave him pause, turning slowly. Theo remained still as the rustling continued and then broke out a tired but relieved sigh as the creature made its way towards him. 

“Hello Baine,” he greeted. Gently he reached up and placed a hand on the beautiful Dun steed. The horse neighed and bowed its head to which Theo reciprocated. 

His body ached from tearing itself apart and then putting itself back together again. The wolfsbane only did so much as calm the wolf once in transition. Of course, he could transform at will – despite myths stating otherwise – but the lunar transformations always took more from him. It had beamed more brightly than ever this cycle – almost in a quiet blessing. He and his pack had roamed the woods freely until the wind picked up and he sensed it. He faltered before daring to get as close to the edge of the woods as possible. 

His pack, for now, he had one, saw him as the Alpha that he was; that saw Hermione as his mate – had followed him sensing his unease. Theo dared not get closer but he knew what he sensed and soon enough his pack did too. How could he not have noticed earlier? Liam – a young boy from the Isles, abandoned by his family after his bite – whined. Theo could sense the approval just as much as the excitement and eagerness. Dahlia, another to his pack came up to him as well, sniffing about until she caught the scent of it too. The skies opened up on them then, the rain coming down quick and hard. But his joy was not so easily washed away. His wolf was roaring in pride and he turned towards the moon and howled. His pack followed. He cried and called, sending everything into the night sky. Theo knew she would hear them. The air was now filled with the sounds of rain and the howling of wolves. 

Quickly he turned and stalked back deeper into the forest, running faster than before. He was anxious to see this transformation end. But he would have to wait till the early hours of the morning for that. 

He had tired himself more than he initially thought as he lay on the forest floor, naked, groaning and panting in pain. Thanking the foresight of his wife, he pulled the pants and loose linen shirt on, not bothering with the buttons from the box she had charmed for them. Though, his hair remained wet as he had no wand to dry it. He turned to check on his pack but Liam waved him off as they were still in the process of pulling themselves together. So he had walked with quick steps through the forest, grateful for the rain. As with each step, the scent became clearer. But his body had been through much and he begrudgingly had to slow his pace. That had been when Baine had arrived. Theo mounted him and put him into stride. 

The rain had cleaned everything around them. He caught the smell of the air around him now, filtered by the rain, so clean and pure that he was able to pick up her scent almost immediately. He tensed and the Dun horse, sensing his master’s urgency picked up the pace and pounded the earth racing to meet the woodland boundary. Once they reached the clearing and passed out of the woods, Baine had them racing across the expansive Nott gardens. He could see her, illuminated by the few small lanterns around her. The morning sun was sneaking up on them slowly now. She was waiting for him on the top step. Theo knew she would have seen him coming from her vigil she kept at her window seat on the second floor. He dismounted Baine and all but flew up the steps. 

She was beaming, as brilliantly as the moon had. 

“Hello love,” she greeted holding out his wand for him. But he didn’t take it, only staring at her. “Theo?” she questioned. 

He was looking at her in complete awe. The red glow of his alpha shone in place of his usual green orbs as she had expected. It would take a while for his wolf to settle and it had only been the first night of the full moon. His eyes flickered from her face, down her body, and then back to her face, meeting her eyes once more. 

He reached for her and she came willingly. Theo dug his fingers into that mass of curls he loved, pulling her closer, one hand settling on her stomach. He could hear it, clearer now that the storm had passed and it was just them. His heart quickened at the small fluttering sound only his ears could pick up. 

Hermione felt herself flush at the weight and feel of his hand against her belly. It was warm and soothing. He let it linger there, almost in askance or perhaps confirmation, she did not know for he said nothing. 

The words caught in his mouth, so he kissed her instead. He kissed her with such fever, they both moaned in delight as his tongue danced a familiar dance with hers. When they pulled away, Hermione giggled at the wolfish smile on her husband's face. 

“I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure.” She said truthfully. She hadn’t known for certain. “But then I heard you – all of you – and now...” she looked down to where his hand still cradled her belly. 

“A baby.” Theo rasped. His voice was always a little rough after a transformation but this time it was flooded with wonderment. His eyes really did glow, a brilliant, dangerous excited red, this time. 

"A baby, Theo," Hermione repeated. "Is … is that okay? I mean I know we said we'd wait just a little longer till things settle with the pack but …" she trailed off uncertainly. 

"It's perfect Hermione," Theo whispered kissing her again. 

They pulled apart when they heard the distinct sounds of the pack nearing them. Even from where they were Hermione could see the enthusiastic grins. A pup in the pack was something to celebrate indeed. 

“Why tonight?” Hermione asked him. “I was sure you’d figure it out earlier.” 

Theo shrugged. “The wolf’s senses are always more attuned than mine. Especially when it comes to something like this.” 

“Congrats, Hermione,” Liam said clambering up the steps. He would have liked to hug her perhaps, but with Theo still holding her, he knew better than to even suggest he let go. In all his time with the pack, if there was one thing he had learned very quickly it was that wolf or not, Theo was extremely protective of Hermione. So, he merely tipped his head towards her, grinning still. 

Hermione smiled back. “Could you tell too?” she asked curiously. 

“Only once our alpha had picked up on it. Though the scent has become much stronger now that the rain had cleared.” Liam answered. He cocked his head to the side for a moment and then smiled almost fondly. “Strong heartbeat too.” 

Hermione gasped and looked back at her husband. “You can hear it?” 

"Hm," Theo answered. "Liam's right. I could hear it far out into the woodlands." 

“You could?” Liam asked surprised, but he really shouldn't have been he told himself. 

It was wolf – lore. The deeper the connection between the alpha and his mate, the less strain is put on the limitations of their bond. Theo would hear, see and scent her better than anyone else, not just because she was his mate but because their bond was so strong. It would strengthen him, their bond, and in turn, make him a stronger alpha; a better leader. 

Dahlia came up the stairs, squealing in delight, breaking his reverie. She, like Liam, had pulled on the clothes Hermione had left out for them. 

"Oh, Hermione! This is going to be great! A pup in the pack!" Dahlia cried excitedly. 

“Thank you, Dahlia!” Hermione said beaming. 

“Liam, you’ll see to the twins when they come up?” Theo checked with his beta. 

“Yes sir. They should be here soon enough.” Liam answered looking to the forest. 

The twins – Samson and Maxwell – were the youngest in the pack and still adjusting and coming to terms with their lycanthropy. Dahlia was the only female – so far – a sweet girl who, like Theo had been bitten during the war. 

Hermione frowned. Theo usually saw to the pack himself after each full moon. The twins had a habit of roughing themselves up pretty good. There were wounds to heal and doses of wolfsbane to administer. He was very meticulous about these things. It didn’t seem like he would be doing that now. 

“It’s okay, Hermione. We’ll manage.” Liam assured her. 

"Oh no! We can't possibly leave you lot now! Merlin knows what condition those two will turn up in!" she insisted. 

"Yes, you can." Theo interrupted smirking a little as she blushed. She knew that look in his eyes. He didn't waste time picking her up, bridal style shushing her cries with another sweet kiss, and started walking back to the house. "Make sure the twins stay out of my reserved liquor." He called over his shoulder. 

Hermione giggled and waved a little to Dahlia and Liam as Theo nuzzled her hair, walking them into the house. He licked over his mark on her neck, now quite the erogenous spot for her. She squeaked in delight before burying her face in the crook of Theo’s neck, hoping to hide her blush. 

Liam chuckled and seeing the faint red on her cheeks, threw back his head, and with the last bit of the lunar wolf still lingering in him, he howled. From the edges of the woodlands, they could all hear the twins join in. 

Theo grinned, kissing Hermione as they entered the house. The last embers of their howl disappearing into the cold morning air. All that lingered now was petrichor – that wonderful smell in the air after the rainfall and the promise of their pack’s future, glowing brightly with every step their alpha and his mate took; together.


End file.
